Love's ring of fire
by DaceyTwistedLove
Summary: Stefan wants Revenge but he finds more than that on his road to take on Klaus more than he any of our favorites bargained for. Damon wants to save his brother from himself,but he has more on his plate. A love triangle with a doppelganger and a witch.
1. Chapter 1

"He has my bloody family" Klaus yells nearly shattering all of the windows in the house.

"And what do you want me to do about it" The witch inquired narrowing her eyes. Nothing but a body on the carpeted floor separating them, the witch glances down and takes a step back.

"I want you to wake her the hell up" Klaus said pointing at the sleeping figure.

"You…want me to…I can't" The witch stutters out confused at the hybrid's request. Klaus shoots her a look that warns her that's not the answer he wants. "You were the one who had me place the spell on her and Mikal to begin with" She points out.

"That's because she went behind my back and they were plotting to kill me. But now he's dead and she has no one to plot with"

"Why don't you just kill her" The witch poses an interesting proposition but Klaus doesn't want to hear any of it and before she can blink he's in front of her.

"I did kill her about 500 years ago. NOW WAKE HER UP"

"She'll kill me for what I did" The witch finally voices the fear that has been itching at her.

"And she should, she saved your life and the life of your daughter and what did you do to repay her! You place her in a magic induced coma for 15 years"

"You said…."

"I know what I said and I know why you did it. You're a witch and a witch will never trust a vampire even if that vampire is blood" She grinds her teeth angry at how he throws that back in her face. She glances down a look of shame covering her features for a moment. Klaus grabs both sides of her face, to bring her eyes back to him. "But you wanted your daughter away from her and she has been. But if you don't wake her up I will kill her, and trust me she's given me plenty reason to." Her _green eyes_ glaze over at the mention of her daughter. And she sends him flying across the room into a glass cabinet. She mumbles a few curses knowing her hands were tied, before kneeling before the body and beginning to chant. Klaus stands up wiping bits and pieces of glass off his body and smiles, talk about a case of déjà vu.

"Like Mother, Like daughter"

* * *

><p>Bonnie sighs she doesn't understand how this all went so wrong. Damon had explained the plan to her and it sound fool-proof and that saids a lot because Damon's plans are always half- ass and doom for failure. So she needs Damon to explain what the hell happened last night. She's tried to call Elena but she figures she's ignoring the world since mission "Save Stefan" failed. And going over to pay her a visit is not an option not when she can run into Jeremy. So she's at the boarding house, has been for five minutes knocking and ringing the bell. She rolls her eyes and finally pushes the door open. It's early so Damon probably sleep in his coffin. She chuckles at her own lame joke as she climbs the stairs. She remembers his room is to the left and Stefan's is to the right. She turns on her heels, ready for some disgusting man-whore scenes as she lightly pushes Damon's door open. But what she sees instead closes her air-passage way and she can't breathe. He's sleep and he looks so peaceful even from the distance she's standing. But so does the girl with her head resting on his chest. She prays she's wrong and that's Katherine, not Elena. But she may have been fooled once or twice by the evil bitch ancestor but Bonnie knows, this is her best friend. Her best friend who was just very much in love with the brother of the man she's snuggled up against.<p>

Finally she's able to breathe and she turns so quickly she nearly twists her ankle. She shoots out the doorway trying to make a B-line straight to the stairs and out the door. But before she can reach the stairs she runs into a hard force. She frowns and almost lets out a loud scream, but a hand is thrown over her mouth before a sound can form. Her green eyes go wide with shock.

"Ste…" He places a finger to his lips.

"I don't want them to know I'm here" Bonnie searches Stefan face but his eyes aren't on her they are looking over her shoulder. She glances over her shoulder following his gaze, straight down to Damon's room. And the look in his eyes shows that he must have seen what she's just ran from.

"What the hell did you do" Bonnie whispers, she was coming to get answers from Damon but this is better, she can get it straight from the source.

"I did what I had to" Stefan answers with a straight face.

"What the hell does that mean" She whispers a little louder than before, and Stefan shoots her a look, and she turns back over her shoulder. No one is there. Guess super vamp hearing didn't work with you had a beautiful doppelganger resting on your chest. Bonnie frowns her brows shaking the thought.

"I'll explain everything in time, but not now I just came back for a few things. But since your hear you can relay a message to everyone" The tone is Stefan's voice peeks Bonnie's interest and she knows this isn't good.

"And why can't you relay this message yourself"

"I…I'm a little preoccupied at the moment. But I have some things Klaus may want and he's going to be pissed until he's gets them back. So he'll come after the people I care sbout. So you guys need to be careful…." Bonnie opens her mouth to interrupt but Stefan cuts her off. "Bonnie you need to be careful and you need to tell everyone else to as well. Klaus is out for blood….and so am I" Bonnie stares into those grey-eyes that just yesterday were empty and now they are full of emotion, anger. Stefan eyes shoot up and over Bonnie's shoulder; Bonnie snaps her head as she sees the door open.

"Stefan.." And just like that he's gone.

"Uh...judgey Breaking and entering is against the law" Damon is surprised to see his not so favorite witch standing in the foyer of his house. But then he takes note of the look on her face and he's in front of her in lightning speed. "I thought I heard voices you the only juvenile delinquent in here" Damon glances over her shoulder almost awaiting someone to be behind her.

"Stefan….Stefan was here"

"Stefan!" The voice comes from behind Damon and he doesn't even share a look. Bonnie wonders why Elena's voice sounds so hopeful when not just five minutes ago she was snuggled against Damon. And Bonnie's almost appalled at how offended by the situation she is, but given her own love life situation it's easy to sympathize with the younger Salvatore.

"Stefan was here, he had the balls to show up here after….."

"He said we're in trouble" Damon rolls his eyes, uninterested Elena looks scared of the impending bomb that's about to be dropped. Only Bonnie has about the same idea what's coming their way as they do.

* * *

><p>So I have an idea of a story that's been in my mind for a while. I have my endgames in place but there's going to be a lot of back and forth so everyone can get a little of their shipper are loved! I hope you enjoy.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_Two weeks later_

Damon's always been labeled as the impulsive one and that's just another thing people don't understand about Stefan's older brother. Even when he doesn't have a plan, he HAS a plan. Well looking around the room with over a dozen coffins Stefan's stuck because he doesn't have a plan, not in the least. All he knows is how he feels, and he feels so many things dead, alive, cold, guilty, sorrow, remorse, self-hatred, and pain but with all of the feelings swimming around inside of him he concentrates on the one that he needs to feel, the emotion that will carry him through this hell that is the aftermath of the ripper. Anger. And if Stefan is to be honest with himself he knows that the part of him, The ripper part of him is still there still so much alive. Because unlike compulsion he cannot be compelled to turn that off. He has to work, blood, sweat and tears for it and even when he's given his last drop of each, he has to produce more to fight another day. But for right now he doesn't have it in him to fight and that's why he's focused on Anger and not redemption. Because really what does he have to come back to once he's "redeemed", a brother who hates him, friends who can't trust him and more than likely hate him too, a girlfriend who….Stefan's breath hitches in his throat when he thinks about the sight of Elena snuggled up against his brother, her head rested over Damon's beating heart. This look of peace is washed across her beautiful face and he remembers a time when it was him and not Damon. And then that leads him to wonder when he became the Villain and Damon the hero. He never had to question if it was Katherine and not Elena, even as he hoped, he knew Katherine was clear across the country laid up on her ass. Because as much as Katherine may believe she loves Stefan and his brother she loves herself more. But Elena she doesn't run, she stays and she fights for everything and everyone she loves. Stefan now knows that includes Damon and that hurts. But more than that it pisses him off, So he focuses on that another thing he can add to his list of reasons of why he has to break Klaus.

* * *

><p>There's blood splattered across the room, and Klaus who is such a neat eater is a bit disgusted. But the girl has been in a coma for 15 years so he'll give her break. It's been two weeks since she's been awakened and he needs her in tip top shape, if he wants his family back. And he'll get them back, because he and she have always been so marvelous together. Even if she hates him, and tried to get him killed, they are wonderful destroyer of things. Cruel, heartless creatures of different worlds together. The sound of crying snaps him out of his daze, as well as hers as well and she brings her eyes to the older <em>looking<em> witch. She's tied to a chair disgusted and angry she's unleashed the monster than she'd gotten rid of 15 years ago, and she weeps for the world. Because with this monster back on her feet it is surely doomed, and she weeps for herself because she knows she is too. But even deeper than that her soul weeps for her daughter because if she finds her, she will be too.

"Abigail love, please stop that crying, we need to get to business" Abigail narrows her eyes on focuses on Klaus and begins to frown and then he clutches his throat which feels like it's closing and he can't breathe. But before she can take any pleasure out of seeing him wither in pain. A hand grabs her face, mushing it together like a parent scolding a child.

"Stop that now" The voice is stern, so stern that it almost sounds silly coming out the mouth of a girl who looks about young enough to be her daughter. She only stops when she feels that her jaw is going to be broken by the Vampire's strength. Klaus eyes are murderous and the younger Vampire knows what's coming."If I can get over you basically having my brain shut off for fifteen years you can suck it up. Remember what you said you need her alive" The Vampire warns Klaus as she knows that after he's done catching his breath he'll be coming straight for the witch. Klaus thinks back to when they first woke her up and she started after the witch damn near breaking her neck, and then going after Klaus. But after he sat her down(broke her neck) and she had some time to think, he was sure she realized that her and Klaus were even. She'd plotted with his father to kill him and he'd in return had her placed in a coma.

A muscle in his Jaw flexes and he holds himself back, he doesn't do it because she asked him too but because he needs the witch. He needs her to help him locate Stefan. Only Stefan totally knocked him off his feet, with this so he's not sure what he's going to do.

"I have a plan" Klaus and the witch eye the vampire before them with curious eyes. Out of a coma for two weeks and already coming up with plans, If Klaus had forgotten why he'd let her live this long he remembers now.

* * *

><p>"So what are we going to do now" Jeremy's voice annoys Bonnie and she wants to ask why he's even there. Since whenever they involve him in plans he only makes foolish childish mistakes, which she has to clean up. But then she remembers Stefan said everyone was in danger. So to come up with a plan to keep him safe, to keep herself safe she'll need to suck it up and get use to his company.<p>

They've been trying to find Stefan for two weeks to figure out what he's up to and what he's gotten them into. But it seems Stefan amongst other things is the king of hide and seek. In the last hour or so they've shot down about twenty different ideas and theories about the impending threat headed their way.

"Explain again why can't you do a gps spell on him" Damon questions arms folded, Bonnie glances at Damon and she wonders, if he just tones everyone out who isn't Elena. Because she's sure she's been over this a number of times.

"I told you, something's off with my powers have been for about a couple weeks now. I've been trying all week to just light a candle and it won't work"

"Do you think someone took your powers again" Jeremy whispers and the room goes quiet, it's the first time they've acknowledged each other. Bonnie's throat is suddenly dry.

"Bonnie would know if someone took her powers.." Caroline saids with a roll of her eyes and mocking tone.

"Look I was just wondering maybe Klaus had someone take Bonnie's power, It makes sense Bonnie's our strongest weapon and if he takes her out he knows we'll be defenseless" Surprisingly Damon sees logic in Jeremy's theory and before he can agree . He sees this look on the witch's face a look that he could have sworn she'd exclusively saved for him. Jeremy notices the look and realizes he's stuck his foot so far into his mouth. He opens his mouth immediately to apologize. But Bonnie quickly cuts him off

"Witchcraft doesn't work like that I would know if someone took my powers, besides I never said I didn't have my powers" A look of annoyance plays across her face and he hates it because he's never wanted to hurt Bonnie but he has.

"Well which is it do you have your powers or don't you" Damon hisses angrily.

"YES…." Bonnie yells out in frustration and the lights begin to flicker and a couple of windows shatter. Everyone takes a step back confused and a little bit afraid. Bonnie looks down ashamed, "I just don't have control over them." She lets out a sigh and stands gathering her things.

"Hey where you going witch" Damon demands standing up with her. And suddenly there's a jolt of pain inside his head and he's clutching his head in agony.

"Bonnie" Elena whines and Bonnie looks confused because she isn't doing it at least not on purpose.

"I'm not doing anything, at least I didn't mean to" Damon's groans subside and he recovers Bonnie's face softens and her eyes look around the room and everyone's looking at her with this look. A look as if she's some type of freak. "I'm sorry" She whispers before running off, and it wasn't really directed to Damon but to everyone because she knows she's letting them down.

"Bonnie wait" Caroline saids before she speeds off after her.

Jeremy attempts to go after her as well but Damon stops him.

"Not a good idea" Damon warns and Jeremy snatches away.

"I just wanna…."

"Make things worse than they already are, look Judgey got some weird emotional witchy side effects and since you broke her heart into about million pieces I would say you might want to back off" Jeremy rolls his eyes and pushes past him only to be stopped by Elena.

"He's right you saw what just happened when Bonnie gets upset her powers go out of whack, and the last thing we need is you getting hurt"

"I have my ring" Damon huffs because he hates how the kid thinks he superman because he has a damn ring.

"How about this dipshit you cheated on your girlfriend and she's hurt and you just referred to said girlfriend or ex-girlfriend as a weapon I'm sure if it wasn't over before it's definitely over now. She wants you to stay the hell away from her, STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HER before she sets your ass on fire. Trust me it's no fun" And that seems to hinder the Man-child and he goes stomping out the door, Elena takes a step after him the door still ajar, but a hand stops her.

"I'm sure he'll leave the witch alone" Elena takes another pensive towards the door and sighs turning her back to the door.

"What do you think is up with Bonnie and her powers" Damon shrugs and rolls his eyes, he knows as much about witchcraft as the next vampire.

"Eh…Maybe witchy just looking for another excuse to kill me" Damon chuckles, he expects to hear a sigh of disapproval and like clockwork, Elena sighs she's brooding and if feels like Stefan here's. Like it really feels like Stefan's here. Damon shrugs off the latter thought and grabs Elena's hand.

"Everything's going to be fine, We'll be fine" And in Damon's mind he's speaking only for Elena and himself because whatever shit Stefan's got them in. He'll deal with it.

* * *

><p>Stefan's been watching them for a while and they all look like a dog chasing its tail trying to figure out what he's done or where he is. But he can't come back not until he figures out what his plan is, so instead he watches them from a far just to make sure everyone's safe. When he sees the exchange between Elena and Damon he wants to die and kill everything at the same time. And that's dangerous, so now he's just outside of town at a bar, trying to drink the thoughts away.<p>

"Think you might wanna buy a girl a drink" The seat next to him is taken and he doesn't even remember someone walking up to the bar stool and taking a seat. He turns to his left the direction the question came from and sees the question is directed to him. He's taken back first by the thought that he doesn't who the hell she is, but then he looks her over. Her caramel colored skin almost glows, her hair is pulled back into a massive bun. Dressed in all black from head to toe, Stefan would be blind not to notice she's attractive, but there's something about her that tells him she's dangerous. She raises a brow, wondering if he's going to take her up on her request, and when he nods to the bartender to come over telling him she'll have what he's having, she smiles.

"I'm Cassandra by the way" She informs sticking out her hand to shake and Stefan smirks she's making it too easy, he doesn't want to be the ripper anymore but he can't pass up a free pass.

"My name's…..Damon" Stefan lies, shaking her hand and he notices she possess an incredible amount of strength then it hits him, and he tries to yank his hand back, but she holds on tightly a smirk across her lips.

"Now, Now Stefan it isn't very nice to lie."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken me forever to update but between Finals and Holidays I finally had a chance to.<p>

So I'll answer some questions. No I'm not a DELENA fan and if you look at the screen name! I'm BAMON all the way, and had I been writing a different kind of story I'd probably go with my OTP Klonnie! But Again I'm not a Delena fan but I will be writing for Delena and Bamon. I'm almost positive I know who's going to be endgame.

Also The girl Klaus has Abby wake up in case your not sure, yes it's the same girl Stefan meets at the bar. Cassandra.

Welp I hope you enjoyed the update.


End file.
